Endgame Reloaded!
by IEatCats22
Summary: My re-do version of "endgame." Kes returns to Voyager to warn Janeway of a spy, who pans to sell Voayger out to the Borg Collective! In saving the crew's lives, Kes also helps right the many wrongs they have made in their lives, since she left the ship.


**Chapter 1: Thunder Roar and Lightning Cackle. **

**AN: My awesome daughter Zilla (short for Godzilla) taught me hoe to use the Spell Check on my stories, so that I can right more professionally. Thanks for all the kind, patient reviews for my first Voyager story (Janeway Goes to Hell). And thanks for all the advice to help me improve! **

Tom Paris awakened next to his wife B'Elanna, who was many months pregnant with their unborn daughter. B'Elanna awoke too.

"Ugh I hate this pregnancy," B'Lanna groaned with Klingon sarcasm.

"Hey B'Lanna," tom wondered, "do you ever wonder what things would be like if Kes had not left the ship?"

"Kes? Why would I think about Kes? I can hardly even remember her. Do you think about her?"

"No not really." Tom looked away.

Meanwhile, many light years away, an Ocampan named Kess was asleep in her shuttle craft. She had left voyager some years ago, and then returned and tried to kill them. then she left again, still floating in a shuttle. Kes looked young and pretty again, with short blond hair, since she figured out how to use antiparticle warp cells to reduce her Ocampy aging process. Kes tossed and turned in her sleep having a terrible nightmare.

"Where am I ?" Kes demanded. "Why am I in a dark forest?"

"Keeessss,"

A figure aparated from the dark trees.

It was a beautiful girl with blonde hair and pointy Okampa ears. She wore a green Starfleet uniform, and had blue eyes.

"Who are you!" kess berthed.

"I'm you're daughter Linis!"

"What? I don't have any daughter named Linis! Wiat," Kess thought. "I once traveled through time, and I saw a future that never came true. In that future, I married Tom, and we had a daughter named LInis!"

"You can still help me be born!" Linis said. "But firtst you have to save the Voyager crew and all of your old friends! I am more htan a dream Kess. I am contacting you from the future ! You are my mother and I am your daughter, and if you don't obey this message I will never be born!"

Kes gasped and listend inent. "What is wrong with voyager? What do I have to do to save them?"

"There is a trader on board who is trying ot help the borg assimilate voyager!" Lines whispered.

"Who?" Kess shrieked. "Who is the traitor."

Linis whispered. "Its….."

**Chapter 2: The trader is revealed!**

"Captain," Harry kim said urgently, "I am receiving a hail. It's from a shuttle craft on a collision course with us. One life form aboard. It's Okamlan!"

"Ocampon?" Janeway gasped.

"Why would an Ocampy be in a shuttle trying to collide with us?" Chacote pondred.

"The Oklahomans are not even a space fairing species," Tuvock observed. "They are bound to their desert planet, controlled by the caretaker"

"The Oompaloompan is hailing us," Harry reptaded. "Should I open a chanel?"

"Yes." Janeway ordered.

On the screen was…Kess!

"Kess!"Jane way gasped. "You have come to try killing us again! Shields, Mr. Tupak!"

"No Captain!" Kess begged. "I am still your firend. I have come to warn you about a traitor on voyager who watns to sell you out ot the borg!"

Behind the captain, 7 of 9 (in her blue suit) tensed up tensly, and eyed kess with shifting eyes of suspicion.

"Seven sweetie," Chukotay noticed his lover's distress, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," seven said, "I'm just on my period."

"Please let me beam aboard captain." Kess begged.

"Okay." Janeway nodded. "Energize!"

Kes beamed aboard to Jaenway's ready room, and the two met in private.

"who is the traitor?" Janeway demanded.

"It's…."

Janeay gasped when kess told her who it was.

Meanwihle on the bridge, 7 of 9 and Chevrolet were kissing passionately. Tom and B'Nana were also kissing. Harry felt left out so he tried to kiss Tuvok ,but the Vulcan knocked him out with eth Vulcan death grip.

"I love you 7," Chakote said.

"I love u 2," Sevan said lovingly. "I think I will spare you."

"Spare me from wat?" Chackotey said in confusion.

All of a sudden, Harry (who woke up) screamed, "Borg cubes are surrounding our shp!"

On the view screen, a n armada of borg cubes was surrounding the ship!

"FUCK!" Chukotay bellowed.

"Fuck YES" 7 corrected him.

"What do u mean?" Chekotey looked at 7 in shock.

Sevan laughed wickedly. "I was never freed from the collective! I may look beautiful and human, with golden hair and big boobs and high heels, but I'm actually working for the borg all along! Now u will all be assimilated! Except u chekotay, who will become my efficient boy toy."

Chekotay feinted in shock, as borg drones beamed aboard voyager, and started to assimilate the crew!

**Chapter 3: Trajidy strikes: **

**WARNING: Character deaths, and tragedy. This chapter is very sad, but ends on an uplifting note. **

Harry screamed as borg tubes penetrated his neck and made him into a drone. A moment later, harry was marching about with the other borgs, with a red borg eye, and a mechanical claw for a hand, and bald with pale white skin of death.

Tom paris saw his best firend as a drone and cried, "Harry! NO!"

"Tom!" B'Lana ascreamed. "Look out!"

A borg drone was pointing a lazer at tom!

B'Nana jumped in the way, pushing tom out of the way and taking the blast. B'Lonae fell to the ground, lifeless.

"B'Lana no!" Tom yelled. "You bastards!" He shot the drone that had shot his wife wit his faser, killing it.

Janeway and Kess finall emerged from drinking coffee in the ready room, and saw the chaos around them.

"No!" Kess screamed. "I'm too late! I 've doomed you all!"

"Seven how could you!" Jane way demanded.

"You are a fool captain Janeway!" Seven shriekd. "You never turned me human! It was all part of my plan! And now I will take your stud muffin first mate as a prize!"

Chataway was tied up, with chains, and handcuffs, and was wearing his boxer shorts with tiger stripes. His buff chest was covered with many other Indian tattoos, plus a few coiled snakes and flaming swords and dragons.

Chakotay cried a desperate farewall to janew ay, sobbing, "fuck im sexy."

"Harry!" Tom sobbed, with tears rushing down ihsi face. "I'm sorry. I can't let u live as a borg drone." And with that he phasered his best friend, killing him.

7 of 9 then caut Jaenway in her graps, and extended her assimilation tubes. "I will now assimilate you captain Janeway the fool. Resistance is futile."

"I've failed." Jane way sobbed. "I tried to protect my crew, but I put coffee before my crew. I surrender."

"NO!" Kess gasped. "I WON'T HAVE IT!"

Suddenly, as kess felt the anger in her, a miracle happened: all of the borg cubes outside exploded! All of the borg drones also blew up!

7 of 9 finally admitted defeat. "Your a powerful little thing." she admitted to kess. "I should not have underestimated your untold telepathic powers."

With a final wave of emotion, Kess blew up 7 of 9's head, killing her! Sevan's lifeless body collapsed in a heep onto the floor.

"Kes!" Jane way gasped. "Your powers have sayved voyager again, with your powers! I never should have underestimated you!"

"I'm sorry dearest," Kneelicks hugged his former lover Kess. "I used to think you were nothing but a pretty face and a sweet little girl. I never respected how power full you could be."

Chekotey sniffled. "all that time, 7 of 9's love wuz a lie."

"It's okay." Janeway pulled hcekotay close. "I never wanted to admit it Chevrolet, but…..i love u."

Cukotay gasped. "But kathri\ne, I thought u never even nocited me! that's why I lost hope and fell for 7! I love u too."

Janeway and the big sexy Indian smooched passionately.

"B'Lanna!" Tom sobbed.

The Doctor rushed onto the bridge (he was In sickbay before, curing ensing vorik's pon farr). He checked b'Lanna, and his face crew cold and solom. "She's dead, and…so is the child."

"NO!" tom sobbed. "I have nothing left ot life for."

"Tom I'm so sorry." Kess comforted him.

"Kes," Tom guped and admitted, "I may have lost b'Lona and my child, and harry, but…at least I have u!"

**Chapter 5: EPILOGOE **

Vuyagers jurney home continued with an uplifting note, as Kess's comfort to Tom turned into real love. They were married, and Kess soon gave birth to a daughter…named Linis! Since Linis was half oompalooman, she grew up in about a week. Then Linis married Harry kim (the doctor was able to revie him from the dead, but not b'lonea or her baby). Linis and Harry had a son named Andrew Kim, who married Naomi when they grew up. Then Andrew and Naomi had a son named Caecilius. Meanhwile, Janeway and CHukotay were wedded, and had a daughter named Ravonica. Ravonica had raven black hair like her father, and jet-blue eyes like her mother, and a exotic Indian tattoo. But she was not raised with chukotay's pagan savage religion, because jane way cared enough about her mate to protect his sol and educate him about jesus. Chukotay's biggest tattoo was now a big elegant detailed cross on his back, with jesus, haloed, and dripping blood. Ravonica married Caekilius, and they became the new captain and first officer after their parents passed on.

It was not all fun and games. Everyone mourned the loss of b'lanna, and b'lanna's baby, and chief o'brien, and harry kim. But at least there were bright sides to focus on.

"kess," Tom said before he died of old age, "When we were married on that day, I thought it was the best dya of my life. but every day just kept getting better and beter!"

"Oh tom I love u!" Kes sobbed.

And then they both, holding their hands together, died.

* * *

"_None_ of that shit ever happened!" Q yelled suddenly, interrupting Kes's story.

"How would you know." The Ocompan said calmly. "Were you there?"

Kes sat with the Q continuum, drinking lemonade at the beach, (the Continuum's current appearance to the eyes of a non-Q). All lay on towels or beach chairs in swimsuits and shades, drinking lemonade or eating ice cream.

Lady Q rolled her eyes. "For starters, the last time I my son was onboard Voyager, Tom Paris was devoted to his wife, and the two seemed to have a lot more in common than you and him. Besides, a Klingon woman wouldn't die so easily. They've got too much…spunk."

"He's just too afraid to stand up to her." Kes said, her eyes hidden behind enormous pointy-red sunglasses.

"I just checked in on the Voyager crew not long ago," Q mused, playing with his lemonade straw. "It seems they got home to earth safe and sound, with the help of some future admiral. Chuckles and Kathryn decided to just be friends years ago, and he's quite involved with Seven now."

"Lies." Kes said, sipping her lemonade.

"B'Elanna delivered her daughter, and both were fine." Q2 added, licking an ice cream cone. "In fact, they survived a Borg attack _and_ a ride through a wormhole."

"Exaggerations." Kes said, sucking an ice cube.

After a pause, Q finally pointed out, "You know, everyone says Seven of Nine is a ripoff Data's character. You Kes, on the other hand, are accused of ripping off…Counselor Troi." He put a hand to his chin, pretending to think. "I wonder what that says about your popularity…"

Kes sent a lightning bolt Q's way, frying his hair a bit, and rolled over to tan her back.

THE END


End file.
